


How love is born?

by Amaria4565



Series: Marriage proposal [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, correction for later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria4565/pseuds/Amaria4565





	How love is born?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because the infamous thief learns that he can ask for the help of his rival, (and sometimes to Hakuba)._

 

It had been a normal robbery, bothering Nakamori-keibu somewhat, and a bit humiliating Hakuba-kun, the officers chasing the thief, trying to catch him and avoid the traps of the thief.

It was really complicated, except for the young Edogawa Conan, who avoided the traps as if he had put them, maybe because of his size, maybe because he was a detective; the little one made his way, following closely the robber magician.

Shinichi did not let his height prevent him from achieving his goals, one was to finish off the culprits of their current size and situation, the second could be to stop the criminals, assassins among others, third, find a way to be him again, and a fourth objective was to catch Kaitou KID.

The young detective stopped in front of the door to the roof, peeking out in silence, the white thief looked at the jewel, leaving the moonlight to illuminate both, therefore, KID seemed brighter; inside, Shinichi compared him to the moon, both being one the light in the darkness, appearing high in the sky, showing themselves so unreachable in view of the world.

Conan detected a hopeful expression in the magician when looking at the jewel, almost waiting for something relevant, a few seconds later, his face showed disappointment, KID hid the gem in a pocket, turning his gaze to the bright moon; the cold air moved his cloak, the pendant of the monocle and the hair of the thief, who did not notice the presence of Conan.

Shinichi discovered a situation that blew his blood, a small red light was on the back of KID, turning quickly in the distance he could see the sniper, he could feel his smile and that was enough, he started running to the thief.

"Watch out!" I scream with strength.

Kaitou whirled when she heard the young detective scream, watching the boy run towards him with fear reflected in his face; Conan threw himself and pushed the dazed thief, making the bullet hit his arm, he could not help letting out a scream of pain.

Both fell to the floor, the wizard confused and terrified watched Conan hold his arm while trying to stand, the blood was evident, the thief saw that Snake had one more goal, the red dot appeared on the child, was when Kaito would not allow other damage more about the child; he now launched himself at the detective, covering him with his body.

A pain in his shoulder took him by surprise, causing both to fall to the ground, Kaito looked at the boy before making a mad decision, KID got up and threw himself off the building, opening his hang glider, rising in the air, regaining attention from the sniper to himself and away from the child.

Shinichi sat on the ground, watching the distance as the thief had difficulty controlling the hang glider, if his eyes did not fail, the magician was descending. Hakuba soon broke into the roof, looking for the idiot KID with concern to have heard shots, his vision went to the floor where the child was sitting, holding his arm.

"Edogawa-kun?" Saguru asked hesitantly about Conan's presence, but continued to approach the boy, "You're bleeding!" I exclaim when noticing because the boy was holding his arm.

"I'm fine ..." he said seriously, showing no pain in his face.

Shinichi got up, analyzing the surroundings, if it took too long it would be impossible to follow the magician if he went down the stairs, with a silly plan developing in mind he removed the suspenders, tying one end to a nearby pipe; I would blame Kaitou for his lack of ideas and maybe make him think crazy plans, lack of common sense among many arrest charges.

"What are you doing?"

Shinichi internally cursed his size, holding the other end of the braces tightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the thief.

"Follow the idiot KID" and being sure to get off, he ran to the shore.

"Oi, Edogawa-kun!" The British shouted and tried to grab the boy.

It was impossible, Conan jumped from the building, the British detective ran to the shore, watching the child go down the building with the help of the braces, when touching the ground the braces were released from the top, returning to its shorter size, once done that, the boy pulled out a skateboard from who knows where, climbing to it and almost flying out of it; Hakuba lost no more time, deciding to chase the boy, resigning himself to go through the chaos and traps of the thief magician.

Meanwhile, Shinichi activated the screen of his lenses which showed the location of the thief, very grateful to have put the tracker on him, sure he would lose it without it; advancing down the street, avoiding the few pedestrians, keeping their attention on both the ground and the sky, Shinichi made his way straight to Kaitou.

In the sky, Kaito tried to maintain control over the hang glider, being difficult because of the wound in his shoulder, he felt sleepy for strange reasons, knowing how risky he was making himself stay in the air, he began a slow descent in some building; I fail miserably, because it almost crashed with one, taking better the idea of landing on the street.

When he touched the floor, he began to run, run without stopping, if he did, sure Snake would find him, finish his work, discover his identity and endanger his acquaintances; Shinichi-kun was surprised, he knew that KID touched the ground, however he was going at great speed, in his approach to follow the thief and avoid obstacles in the street he did not pay attention to someone chasing him, Saguru-kun asked him to follow the boy and they were after him, Hakuba was looking for some threat in the vicinity just in case.

Shinichi cursed the thief, that inhuman speed would cause the tracker to fall, internally he wondered if the magician got into a car; Conan finished pressing the button on the skateboard, increasing the speed, otherwise, the speed of KID would cause it to be impossible to reach him; Hakuba and his baaya saw the boy stop, to get fully on the skateboard and disappear into the smoke with great speed.

"Do not miss us!" the British shouted altered by such an unexpected event.

The lady also accelerated, determined not to lose sight of him.

"Who gives that kind of thing to a child?" Saguru asked, holding on tightly in the car.

Conan gave odd turns in the streets, this made him wonder if Kaitou detected his presence and when feeling persecuted he gave those crazy turns in strange places in an attempt to confuse and evade him; The Briton was almost fingernapped, Edogawa-kun was doing many laps, but if he really followed the magician, it was understandable.

Finally, the inner battery of the skateboard ran out, causing the child to fall off the skateboard, injuring his arm more, cursing in a low voice for the pain and the lenses which crashed to the ground, Conan raised the lenses, analyzing the damage of these, to finish noticing that the screen of the tracker was impossible to reactivate, placed on his face the glasses, sighing with disgust, luckily, the point was stopping and had marked nearby, making him able to find the idiot without much difficulty.

He stood up, a little dizzy but complete, he went his way in search of KID, with a desperation because it started to stop, that was not good, because if the thief stopped in his current circumstance it would be dangerous; Shinichi had been searching, stopping in front of the dark alley entrance, a white flash had made him stop, swallowing his nervousness, began to enter silently, you never know what is in such places.

Putting aside the past bad experience with an alley, I look for the white flash, and indeed, it was KID, he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to breathe, his breathing was very audible, Shinichi ran terrified towards the magician.

"Oi, KID" Conan called with concern.

The thief opened his eyes, they were unfocused, full of fatigue, with pain, Conan felt guilty for not avoiding danger; Even as stunned as he was, the magician noticed and remembered the little detective's wound and tried to grab the boy's arm.

"I'm fine," the boy murmured, checking the wizard's pulse.

Unfortunately Kaito was insistent, trying again to take the child and ensure the welfare of his young rival, to end up being stopped by the small hand of Conan.

"I'm fine," the little boy repeated once more.

The pulse was weak, slowing down over time, the thief's hand lost its grip and that made the danger of the situation sound, the magician's eyes began to close, terrifying the detective, he needed help because he was a foolish child unable to take his reckless rival to a safe place.

"KID!" shrieked Shinichi trying to keep him awake.

Hakuba stopped in the alley, listening to the voice of a child from the inside, sure was Conan-kun, the little one was lost of sight in a point of the persecution, that was when the boy fell, his small size hid him well between nearby cars; Hakuba went into the alley, finding the boy and KID; Conan was on the wizard, screaming almost wanting to hit the other in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"Edogawa-kun!"

Saying that put the child on alert, Conan immediately turned, looking for danger, standing in front of KID with a menacing and terrified look, holding the belt buckle, covering the thief with his small body; Shinichi realized that the intention of those subjects was to kill the thief, if someone was foolish enough to want to finish the job, he would receive a painful blow to the face; his agitated breathing and fear calmed down a little when he recognized the intruder.

"Hakuba-nii-san?"

The Briton felt a chill for Conan's tone, too childish and still the pronunciation of his name sounded more like a threat and questioning; Shinichi wanted to mourn with relief, he did not, his hand moved so far away from the buckle and his body relaxed a little, keeping on guard in case someone strange appeared.

"Help me"

Yes, terrifying, it did not sound at the request, clearly it was an order that he had to obey because he felt obliged to do it, besides he feared the consequences if he did not do it. It was so I noticed the wound in the magician, hiding his terror, went to both, lifting the thief from the floor, taking him out of that alley.

Conan started to follow him, because he would not leave until he knew that KID would be fine and his fear that Hakuba would call the police did not allow his calm to return to the agency; a car stopped in front of the three, Shinichi opened the back door, allowing the Briton to put the magician, once this was achieved, Hakuba and Conan also climbed.

"You were following me"

That was not a question, it was a statement, of course I notice that someone was chasing him, but in order not to waste time I ignore him, Saguru-kun nodded turning to see the other detective.

"Are you glad it was like that?"

Conan remained silent for a moment, knowing the many ways to make the situation worse.

"I'm glad because it was you"

I wanted to smile with relief, at least it was not them, the sniper, the police, a murderer, another criminal or someone else, if so, surely the consequences would be a disaster; holding the thief's wrist, feeling the weak and still steady pulse, I breathe a sigh of relief before returning his attention to Hakuba.

"Do not hand it over," the young detective mumbled.

"What?"

"He saved my life," the boy muttered, "Again," he said mockingly.

At that rate, the outstanding debts of life with Kaitou KID will never disappear.

"Do not call the police" the boy clung to the magician, keeping track of the beating of his heart, "Do not deliver him please," pleaded the boy.

Hakuba felt familiar in that look, it reminded him of when Kuroba-kun was trying to get something, the look of a child, it was something unusual to see him in Edogawa-kun.

"It's the least I can do for him now"

Unable to refuse the child and Kaito, Hakuba nodded comprehensively.

Arriving at the young British man's house, the boy stuck to the thief, refusing to leave him alone with any stranger, Hakuba kept distance while Conan-kun bandaged the wound without saying a word, however, the other detective could understand that silence , at the end, both allowed KID to rest.

"He'll be fine in a few days," Conan said, keeping an eye on the wizard, "As long as he does not do crazy things." Such a thought made him laugh, maybe KID was eccentric in his common life, if he could say that.

I could not visualize a KID standing still somewhere, for sure it was making a better place, it seemed to be the being that does nonsense wherever it is, that made him smile with an inexplicable calm, maybe because the world needed crazy people in the positive-humiliating side.

"Edogawa-kun" the British call calmly.

The child's gaze was lost, staying focused on the magician, with time, his eyes turned to the other, showing his exhaustion.

"We need to take care of your arm" in his voice was audible concern.

The boy snorted with mockery, that wound was not going to kill him, having gone through worse things and was still alive, many bullets, bombs, missiles, sometimes knives, certain types of letters and experimental poisons were good proof that it could be worse and even in the most risky circumstances would come alive.

"I'll be fine," he muttered a little puzzled to his husky voice.

"Maybe, but KID-san will be upset with me if I leave you alone like this" Hakuba insisted.

Saguru-kun could well visualize that calm, serene, mocking and annoying being, generally kind and kind, changing to a furious and displeased mood with a mixture of disappointment, almost hearing that voice asking him why he did not take good care of the child; He could feel anger in that non-existent question, also sadness and nobody wants such a thing. A sad Kuroba-kun was something to tear you apart for life, the guilt of making the most good person on earth cry, no matter how many laws you had broken when you became a thief, you would be unable to live with yourself if the other saddened you, It was better not to risk.

With great care disinfected and sold the child's arm, he remained without showing any expression other than fatigue, Conan maintained a firm grip on the wrist of the wizard, keeping a mental record of the pulse, Hakuba moved away to let them both rest, left the room in silence.

In the silence, Shinichi remembered something important, forgot to call Ran, took out his cell phone in a hurry, dialing the number and waiting for someone to get up on the other side.

"Ran-nee-chan" called Conan.

"Conan-kun!" She sounded relieved to hear him, "Where are you?" It was the obvious question to ask.

"In Edoka," he answered, pulling the phone away from his ear a little.

"What are you doing up there?" Ran exclaimed, while Conan congratulated himself for his decision to move the phone away a little.

"Hakuba-nii-san allowed me to stay at his house" he replied in a childish way, "Can I stay until tomorrow?"

"I do not know, Conan-kun" the girl seemed insecure, "This school ..."

"Do not worry, I'll get it back" he interrupted the girl and promised with a smile.

It was not difficult to accomplish primary school tasks, it was healthier to get away from school for a few days, both to control the health of the thief and his own mental well-being, the simplicity of the school would spoil his brain more.

"If Hakuba-san agrees ..." she still sounded insecure.

"Thanks Ran-nee-chan," he said with almost fake happiness.

Both said goodbye, Shinichi kept his phone, returning to look at Kaito, had never felt so guilty as at that moment, the thief had been injured and felt responsible; For many crimes he has committed, he could feel the good person he was, having taken the bullet and bandaging the wound, I notice many scars, wounds which time had healed.

Since when had they been hurting him?

The answer was difficult to assimilate, because it seemed to be too long ago, more guilt appeared in his being for not noticing it before, he felt so tired and unable to sleep, grabbed a book from the bookshelf, thanking the world for Hakuba's taste for Sherlock Holmes, he read in the gloom, constantly looking at KID to make sure he was still alive, just in case, you never really know.

The morning came faster than planned, Shinichi had finished with the first book and several more that formed a pile at his side, the door opened and a British detective appeared, already arranged and ready for school.

"Edogawa-kun?"

If Hakuba paid attention to the child's condition, in the evident fatigue and in the books about the furniture, he did not say anything about it.

"Do you want to have breakfast?"

Shinichi was not hungry, but something sounded nice.

"Will you have coffee?" in that moment he needs one more than any other day, he would abuse being away from Ran.

"I do not think it's good for you ..." the detective interrupted at the look of death in Conan's eyes, "But I will make an exception as long as you do not mention it to Mouri-chan"

The young detective nodded, seeing Hakuba literally rush to make coffee, sometimes being a child has advantages, it did not take long for a certain Briton to appear with a mug full of coffee. Shinichi breathed his sweet and unusual aroma, ignoring his discovery began to take a sip, having finished it looked at Hakuba seriously.

"You've thrown something at him," Conan muttered, trying not to give in as he handed over the cup.

"I'm sorry ..." murmured the Briton, holding the cup.

"It does not matter" the boy yawned, settling on the bed, "I really needed it" if, I needed the coffee and sleep a few hours.

The boy fell asleep, holding the hand of the thief; Saguru came out again, this time he went straight to school, on the way he met Aoko and Akako, he could hear Kaito's best friend mutter angrily about Kaito for not opening the door; I would have spoken in his defense, but the look of a certain witch, in the words of the young magician, prevented him from speaking, besides that he would be suspicious.

"How is it going?" Akako spoke as they entered the room.

"Who?" Hakuba turned to the girl, bewildered by the question.

"Kuroba-kun" was the simple answer.

It was true, the witch knew the truth, I heard something about the only person able to avoid the spells of her was Kaitou KID, and well, Kuroba-kun was the only one able to get away from Akako's charm, resulting in the identity of the thief.

"He's alive" he replied calmly taking his respective place, "Edogawa-kun has told me it will improve in a few days"

"Mmmm ..." Akako muttered thoughtfully, "The detective with the look capable of finding the truth," the future promised to be interesting.

The first detective who broke the rules of the eternal enemies in favor of helping a thief, often kept silent about KID, accepting his help and cooperating with a rival when the situation was dangerous or needed to help each other; I let him go so many times, Kaito has saved so many times the poor detective, a relationship too particular to see the young witch.

Hakuba could be the second detective to show preference to the magician, but without hesitation Kaito had a preference for Kudou-kun, even if he did not realize the truth, it was easier for KID to convince the boy when he wanted to.

"No doubt Kudou Shinichi is an interesting being like our beloved Kuroba Kaito"

Hakuba turned to see Akako, about to ask for the last words said, but she had gone to his place and the teacher has already arrived, leaving her mind confused.

The class passed in silence, a tense atmosphere has become present, with students and the teacher waiting for some surprise, cheating, some revenge on the class detective, the cry of Aoko-chan, but there was nothing, she remained silent and it was so abnormal, it felt wrong, because the class was usually colorful chaos, fun and a bit annoying.

Everyone remained alert just in case, less Hakuba and Akako, aware of the undeniable absence of Kaito, but if they came to see him at some time of the day, both would drag him away from school; during lunch they continued talking among themselves.

"Kuroba-kun has preferences" the sorceress whispers calmly.

"What?"

"His inclination towards the youngest of the detectives in appearance is evident"

"You mean Edogawa-kun?"

The young witch laughed, it was pure luck that they did not discover the truth of the detective.

"Why?" the British asked curiously.

"It can be said that they have many affinities"

"What type?"

Because he really wanted and could not think of something, opposite sides in the law, different occupations, even tastes among others, something common between those two did not come to him. Maybe both loved life, wishing for a better world, dedicating themselves to what they love, because in a certain way, with that they manage to help.

"Well, they seem to have a common enemy"

"But Edogawa-kun is just a child!" the British exclaimed, "In what kind of problem do you put the same enemy?"

He kept thinking about something about Kudou-kun's current physical age, but he was not going to reveal the secrets of others, not without a price.

"Believe it" was the answer, "Kudou-kun attracts a lot of trouble," he muttered under his breath.

"Wait, what's that for?"

"That's why KID has a preference for the child" the girl laughed again, "They both think in a similar way"

They finished lunch, classes came to an end and everyone returned to their respective home, Hakuba would have expected to see Conan awake, but surely the fatigue was greater and would not wake up at other hours; went straight to the magician's room, listening to a complaint from inside; He smiled calmly, opened the door and entered the room carrying a cake for the clumsy thief.

"Hello idiot" Hakuba saluted leaving his backpack to the side.

"Hakuba?" If it were not for the voice, Kaito would not know who he was or where he was.

"It's almost good to see you awake" he knew Kuroba-kun's crazy actions while he was awake, not to mention the nocturnal ones and those performed when he slept.

"My head hurts," growled the magician, trying to hide from the sun.

"I did not expect less for a bullet"

With that mentioned I try to get up, but the pain and Saguru-kun prevented him from continuing.

"You helped me?"

He could not help but be amazed by such a decision, there were no policemen, murderers, he was not in a cell or handcuffed in prison, if helping was not as surprising as it seemed at first, not being surrounded by police was shocking that he could process the absence of them.

"I would not let an idiot die," he muttered to himself, even though he was heard by Kaito, "He would not forgive me," he said pointing to the other present.

Kaito turned around, meeting the youngest of the detectives, was shocked to not have noticed, he was holding one of his hands tightly, even while asleep he kept clinging to him.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito questioned himself because he did not notice him before.

"Yes, he found you, healed you, protected you from me and kept watching you until I forced him to sleep," he explained calmly, setting his lunch aside.

"What is tantei-kun doing here?" I asked annoyed, since one in a house was dangerous, the two in Hakuba's house was not good.

"Well, after saving your life, he decided to stay," it was not like he was able to say no.

"And you left it?" exclaimed the magician annoyed.

"He denies being afraid of Edogawa-kun and I swear that I will reduce your sugar consumption" warned the British trying to push the cake away.

"Ha, as if you could deny me the sugar" shouted the thief with a smile after snatching the cake from Saguru-kun's hands, "And as if I could deny being afraid of tantei-kun"

"You're lucky" Hakuba muttered, "If it was not for Edogawa-kun, I would not have been able to help them"

Saguru touched the boy's forehead, feeling it warm, he supposed that something similar would happen, they had taken time to take care of the wound in the arm of Conan, he went to look for that to lower the temperature, while he went in search of the objects, he remembered what was said by Akako

"Ne, Kuroba-kun" the smile on the Brit's face was not good, "I heard from Akako-chan your preference towards Conan-kun"

"Shut up!" The magician exclaimed, "Of course I prefer him more, it's not a nuisance like you"

"Do you want to go to prison?"

"Do you want to turn your life into chaos?"

Both sighed with resignation, Hakuba returned with a cloth and a pot of water, after wetting the cloth, put it on the child's face.

"I did not know about the medical knowledge of Edogawa-kun"

Saguru-kun looked at Conan's calmness, at least the external one because to be sharing classes with Kaito helped to distinguish that inside, the child went mad with fear and guilt, Edogawa-kun had not accepted his total help for many insistence.

The boy had allowed him to make a second evaluation and his help to remove the jacket and shirt, revealing the wound, along with several scars, the boy's face paled including Hakuba's, not even that time when Kaito had appeared at his home Without giving notice, he had no opportunity to know as soon as the thief was involved.

Conan had kept that seriousness in his face, disinfecting the wound, taking out the bullet and covering the wound with as much care, as if he had done it before, even when Hakuba returned several times in the night, unable to sleep very well with the magician. Wounded, he had seen the boy awake, keeping his watchful eye on Kaito, occasionally reading the book.

During those trips, I saw how the book was another every time I returned, that's why I had taken the crazy and bad decision to drug the child with a sleeping pill, Saguru supposed to himself that all detectives should have knowledge in a situation of risk, although the child was small, he had what it took, and he kept thinking if that was due to the constant problems of Edogawa-kun.

"That's tantei-kun for everyone" with his hand, I caress the boy's hair, "A mystery bigger than himself"

"I thought about your relationship with him, you said they were rivals"

Edogawa Conan was too committed to the care of Kaitou KID, not everyone would do that for a rival, Hakuba would do it because he was friends with Kaito's idiot and knew him at least enough to do it; the child did not have any information, information or suspicion and did not really seem to be looking for a clue or trying to know who was KID.

"A strange relationship ..." admitted the British detective.

Kaito had saved the child so many times, that Conan would need to perform many favors if he wished to liquidate the outstanding debts of life or save the magician the same number of times, because no, letting him go did not count so much, especially if it threatened him with flying balloons.

 "Not as much as you and I, Hakuba-nii-chan"

"Shut up idiot!" Saguru-kun shouted away.

"But do not take it the wrong way"

"I'll keep you here the whole week if you continue with your nonsense"

"It should not be the other way around"

"What?"

"I will stay here the whole week, making your life a nightmare"

Hakuba will deny for the rest of his life having trembled at the tone of voice used by Kaito and the appearance of humiliating mental images forever.

"There will be no chocolate if you continue"

With that I manage to silence the magician.

"And be careful, Edogawa-kun will not always be around to save your life"

When finished, the Briton disappeared, leaving the magician with his own thoughts.

Tantei-kun had saved him, that telescopic vision detected the small brightness in the distance, pushing the thief avoiding a disaster, the child would have demanded answers and was not willing to give them, he was not going to tell him to protect him, he ended up jumping from the building and opening his hang glider to escape the child.

He remembered not being able to maintain correct control due to the pain in his body; When he touched the ground he began to run, Kaito kept running, because he simply could not stop, the moment he did, he sure could not move forward; He had felt persecuted, at least the detectives were responsible for such a sensation.

Ignoring the pain felt in his body, he ran without stopping; unfortunately, he was running out, tired of running, lying, escaping, simply decided to hide. He remained there, letting the darkness try to hide him, for white was not the best color to camouflage himself from ruthless assassins during the night; I look at the wound in his arm, those unfortunates had been able to give him and that was just luck; luckily they did not hit him at a vital point or hurt the little tantei.

A blurred voice in his mind screamed, desperate, full of guilt, impotence and pain; pain that he had hurt himself, I try so hard to stay conscious to calm the child, without achieving it he ended up fainting, for that reason he did not remember Hakuba or something else.

The magician lifted the child from where he was, accommodating him where he was before, deciding to follow the other detective outside, needed to hear how the school was that day; Contrary to what was thought, the class was anything but calm, apparently the awkward silence of the students and the teacher, all were on the lookout during the class, just in case he appeared; What a shame, they do not know how to take advantage of a day without their presence, when they return they will calm everyone with an epic joke.

"Stop putting that face, you scare me" said the Briton.

Hakuba hid as if the distance between him and the magician could make a difference or prevent being targeted by Kaito, that smile was not good and remained at a distance, in reality he never knows what the magician thinks, he can not guess, so he does not know I would risk

"Oi, I'm not afraid," replied the thief.

"Of course," Hakuba said, serving tea, keeping an eye on the thief. "You have the face of planning something big, chaotic and possibly explosive"

The magician smiled at the word detonating called explosive.

"Do not follow that line of thought anymore"

"You're bored" Kaito complained, "At least tantei-kun would approve my idea"

"I do not think so"

"Believe what you want" Kaito got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my preference" and said that, he went to see Conan-kun.

Shinichi woke up, finding himself alone in a large dark room, looked everywhere in search of the magician, feeling fatal to think the worst, Hakuba could betray his word, but listen to the police, unless the sirens were silenced.

The boy got up immediately, stopping short of the pain in his arm, had fallen if not for the arm that took it carefully, raising his head could see the characteristic smile of the thief, making the young detective smiled relieved.

"Oi, tantei-kun!"

"KID-san?" I ask with joy to see him alive, conscious and far from prison.

Well, it was not as if something on earth could contain Kaito KID.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I thought…"

"Tantei-san had delivered me" the thief finished the sentence.

"Yes"

"Poor him" the magician left the child sitting on the bed, "Your civil life would become a humiliating hell"

"Do you know him civilly?"

"I know everyone," he replied calmly, "And even if it were not like that, I would get to bother him all day long"

Conan seemed relieved, the wizard internally smiled, it was always good not to trust Hakuba-kun so much, you never know when the British detective decides to be on the other side, he smiled at the boy for his right decision.

"Come on, you must be hungry"

He did not have, but he had to follow the thief, who had already left among a pile of white smoke. Kaito went forward, settling down in the armchair almost like a cat, if he was not hurt, maybe he would be on top of a piece of furniture.

"Hakuba-nii-san" a small voice growled in the distance, "Where is KID-san?"

"He's waiting for dinner." Hakuba's voice definitely did not shake.

"Leave off," Conan ordered, pushing the other detective away from the kitchen.

"Tantei-kun" KID shouted from his place, "Leave tantei-san to be the slave"

"Not while I'm here"

Conan went to the kitchen, preparing something decent to eat, healthy and healthy things, for some reason he did not find fish in the fridge or on a shelf, did not ask about it and continued with his homework.

Kaito decided to take advantage of the moment and win the bet with the British, looked at Hakuba, sitting in front of him, the look that let him continue to appear and continued to rub his victory in the face to the other.

"Tantei-kun"

A sound was the answer.

"What do you think of an explosive joke?"

The boy stopped, analyzing the question. Kaitou KID, master of disguise, public humiliation, mass chaos and jewel thief making an explosive joke, questioned himself what kind of explosion, but being KID, it sure was something more shameful than destructive, unless decided to destroy the sanity and dignity of its victims.

"As long as you do not kill anyone"

Shinichi kept thinking because it did not seem like the worst idea, surely so much death and crimes around him compared to the robber dressed in white was not so bad. Meanwhile the other detective's mouth opened, trying to ask why the thief supported the thief, even encouraged him to do something crazy, maybe that was what Akako-chan meant with similar thoughts and the affinity between them.

"Take that Hakuba" the magician shouted, "I told you that he loves me"

"Of course I do," the boy said in the kitchen, "If I did not, I would not have tried to protect you, I would not have chased you or helped you by dying in a dark alley"

Both remained amazed, Kaito hid among the cushions of the chair, hiding happiness and shame for those words, while Saguru-kun remembered why the child should not be making dinner.

"What about your arm?" Saguru mentioned.

Apart from that, I was a child and should not be using knives, fire, or any other dangerous object that you find in the kitchens; Hakuba did not know because I accepted with tranquility that Edogawa-kun made dinner, it could have been fear, yes, that was for sure.

"I'm alive, that's something"

Shinichi was not going to let the pain let him continue, it could always be worse and it has been worse, but he has managed to continue with his plans, doing even beyond them.

"Let Hakuba-san make lunch," the magician murmured from the chair.

"He did not trust Hakuba-nii-san" he said placing the food in a pan, "I put a pill to sleep in my coffee"

"That's what you meant by making him sleep?"

Go, Hakuba does not know anything about taking care of children, and no, Kaito did not count as childish as his actions may be at times.

"Children should not drink coffee and you have not slept in almost a day," reprimanded the Briton.

"When did I say I was a child?"

The three remained silent after that, there was something in the words of the youngest, something important they could not describe.

A few minutes later, the boy gave a simple dinner, healthy and edible, served tea for everyone calmly and proceeded to eat, at lunch, the British fell asleep on the table, surprising the magician, who turned to see the little detective, this one did not even move from his place, very suspicious in Kaito's opinion.

"Was you?" Kaito will deny the hysteria in his voice forever.

"A small retribution to their actions" a small smile appeared on Conan's face.

"Wow, I did not know you could be vengeful", he never really thought of such a possibility.

"That happens for ruining my coffee"

The air turned cold, Kaito wondered if it was that climate given to give drama to the situation, or if the heating of the house broke down again; the boy was afraid, the way he clung to the cup almost about to break it, Kaito made the best decision in his young life.

"I promise not to meddle with you and your coffee" said the magician raising one hand in the air and another over his heart.

"Well, I must go home" Conan said after taking the last sip, leaving the cup on the table.

"Do you want me to take you?" the thief offered himself standing up.

"Always so gentlemanly, thief" the boy replied, "Of course not, barou" exclaimed the boy, "That wound of yours must heal"

"But…"

"Oba-san is waiting for me outside in the car," Conan said, preventing the magician from trying anything.

"Agree"

"This is in case the pain returns" he pointed to the first bottle, "That over there so there is no infection," he muttered pointing to the second.

"Yeah, do not worry" Kaito did not want to be scolded anymore.

"And this ..." he said, showing the wizard an empty hand.

The small hand struck the thief's face with a shocking force, it was even strange that the hanging monocle did not come flying with such force, it was not much force to hurt but it was too much for a small child.

"That's for not trusting me with something so important and making me worry about you, idiot"

Kaito returned his vision to the child, the worry was still there, hidden in his eyes, and also I detect the relief with happiness, hidden by the seriousness in his face, Conan under the gaze and decided to leave once and for all.

"I'm going to capture you, KID-san," the boy murmured from the entrance, turning to see the magician, "I'll do it so you can tell me the truth"

With this, the boy left the kitchen, left the house and climbed into the car that would take him home, looking out the window, Shinichi was not going to capture the magician to lock him in jail, to relieve Nakamori-keibu or show that Hakuba-san was right; no, I was going to do it so that idiot would give him the necessary answers, because now that he was aware of the danger and the threats about KID, he was not going to stay without doing something.

Meanwhile, Kuroba-kun was still in shock at the words and threat of Conan-kun, Saguru raised his head, looking at the clumsy thief still shocked.

"It seems you have problems ..." the British mumbled.

"Shut up"

"I did not expect you to hit you"

"You were not unconscious?"

"Yes, but that brand is too showy"

He had not expected such a slap, he held his face, finishing his meal in silence and calm, until Saguru-kun decided to ruin it.

"And by the way, they left homework" Hakuba smiled at the wizard's displeasure.

"Let me die," the thief grumbled.

"The world would not forgive me if I did," he said as he handed a couple of books to the thief. "Even so, you'll stay a couple of days more"

The magician complained again, wanting to escape from the custody of Saguru-kun.

"I promise to read you the best of Holmes ..."

"Keep that up and I'll jump out the window to go straight to my house"


End file.
